1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a grinding tool, in particular a cutting disc, comprising a matrix, in particular a sintered metal matrix, and diamonds embedded in the matrix. In addition, the invention seeks to provide a process for producing the grinding tool according to the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Such grinding tools belong to the state of the art and are described, for example, in AT 506 578 B1. The grinding action of those tools is based on the fact that the diamonds project a bit from the matrix and are in contact with the article to be ground.
The grinding action can be substantially detrimentally impaired by two effects: on the one hand, the diamonds can prematurely break out of the matrix. On the other hand, the effect has been observed that the regions—viewed in the grinding direction—upstream of the diamonds become “clogged” during the grinding process and as a result, the capability of engagement on the part of the diamonds is lost.